In order to satisfy the ever-increasing demand for data, 5G radio access technologies (RATs) will involve communication at very high carrier frequencies such as the millimeter Wave (mmWave) spectrum, where bandwidth is plentiful. However, the cost to moving to such high frequencies is that electromagnetic wave propagation is poor. To address this, highly directional antenna arrays can be employed at both the base station (e.g., Evolved NodeB (eNB), etc.) and user equipment (UE), in order to overcome large path losses due to attenuation from wall penetration, foliage, blocking etc.